


You're Not Alone

by veryAverage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: :'(, I just finished season two of daredevil, I'm not sure if this would count as a graphic depiction of violence, M/M, but if someone could tell me then I'll update it immediately, mob boss! Peter Parker, right hand! Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryAverage/pseuds/veryAverage
Summary: I recently finished watching season two of daredevil and I really wanted to write something, so this is all that I've got.also I'm not really sure if this counts as a graphic depiction of violence, but Peter shoves an ice pick in this guy's eye, but I don't really describe it cause I feel like I would throw up if i did.





	You're Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I recently finished watching season two of daredevil and I really wanted to write something, so this is all that I've got.
> 
> also I'm not really sure if this counts as a graphic depiction of violence, but Peter shoves an ice pick in this guy's eye, but I don't really describe it cause I feel like I would throw up if i did.

Peter opened the doors to the church building, looking at all of the caskets that he passed as he walked down the aisle of the sanctuary. He was followed by Bucky, his right hand and husband. All of the talking stopped as soon as the two came into view, the members of their little groups of misfits watching them all intently as they walked.  
  
Eventually they reached the small group, the two of them staring at the open casket next to the group.   
  
"Boss, we're going all that we can to find the guy, but right now, here," Peter was handed a shot of scotch while Bucky rested a hand on his son's hair, gently stroking it.   
  
Peter drank half of it, giving the glass to his husband, slipping his ring off of his right hand and onto his left. Bucky drank the rest of the scotch, letting his piercing gaze settle onto the small group, who all shrunk under his gaze. Peter, on the other hand, approached the man who gave him the glass with a smile.   
  
"Finn, how's the search going?" Peter asked.   
  
"Right now we have no leads, the only survivor was the bartender, but for some reason we can't find him anywhere."   
  
"So all the information that you have is useless," Finn gave him a confused look, "everything you know is the same as everyone else?"   
  
"I guess so, sir."   


Peter's smile dropped as he turned and, before anyone could stop him, grabbed the ice pick sitting on the table, shoving it straight into Finn's eye.  


"I sent my son here because you said he would be safe," Peter said, barely being heard over Finn's scream as they fell back, Peter landing on top of the man, "I sent him here because he wanted to branch out into America and you reassured me that everything would be fine."  
  
Behind the two of them Bucky and Steve had risen their hands, preventing anyone from interfering with them.   
  
With a final grunt, Peter pushed the pick deeper into Finn's head, a crack being heard as he fell limp, a final breath pushing past his lips. Peter was breathing heavily as he stood up, leaving the pick buried where it was.   
  
"I want the man who killed the people here, found and killed, the sooner the better," Peter growled out, his hair falling into his face, "Anyone who's found not putting one hundred into this, I'm going to kill you, I will do it with a smile."   
  
At that most of the group ran out, chattering among themselves as they did. The only ones that stayed were the ones Peter and Bucky knew personally; Steve, Bucky's long time friend, Tony, Steve's husband and Peter's old mentor, and Natasha and Clint, people who had been with SHIELD and had just moved in with the Avengers once SHIELD had fallen.   
  
"Do you want me to finish the funeral proceedings?" Tony questioned as Peter began wiping the blood off of his right hand.   
  
"Yeah," he slipped his ring back onto the right finger, "will you get into contact with their families, make something up if they don't know what exactly they've been doing here."   
  
"Of course," Tony answered.   
  
"You two okay?" Natasha asked pouring the group of six all another glass of scotch.   
  
"As soon as we kill the son of a bitch that did this, I'll get back to you on that," Peter took the glass offered and downed it quickly, "I'll be back."   
  
They all just watched as he quickly made his escape, disappearing into the bathroom near the front doors. Tony only sighed before following after the younger man.   
  
"Buck, how about you?" Steve asked as soon as Tony had gotten out of earshot.   


Bucky heaved a heavy sigh and rubbed a hand down his face, "I don't know. I'm just afraid about how this is going to affect Peter in the long run."  
  
"We all are buddy," Clint responded.   
  
They all stood in silence, Clint and Natasha excusing themselves to go an direct the people looking for the man that had massacred their people. Steve stayed until both Tony and Peter came out, both looking a little bit better than when they had left. The couple both left soon after, leaving the grieving parents by themselves.   
  
Peter tucked himself into Bucky's side, clutching to his jacket lapels as he did. There was a couple of minutes of silence before Peter spoke up.   
  
"I'm going to try hard to… not... shut myself off, Tony said that I have a way of doing that when something I don’t like or didn’t count on happens," Peter pulled away slightly, looking up at Bucky's face, "If you ever feel like I'm doing that, then call me out, I don't want you to feel like you have to go through this alone."   
  
Bucky smiled softly, running his fingers through Peter's hair resting his hand on the back of the man’s neck, "I know, the same goes for you though, you aren’t alone in this. Even if you don’t feel like you can come to me for something, you’ve still got people to look after you."

 

Peter smiled for what felt like the first time in a while, “You’re such a sap,” the smile saddened as he looked at the boy he had watched grow up, “How did it get this bad?”  
  
Bucky didn’t respond, there was nothing to say, so the two just stood there watching the unchanging face of their son, and after thirty minutes the cleaning crew showed up and cleaned up the mess left behind by Finn's body, none of them saying a word to the two that watched silently. Once the mess had been cleaned up Peter bent down to press one final kiss to Thomas's forehead, moving back so that Bucky could say a final farewell.   
  
After another moment they left the church building, getting into the car they had bought in the states. Bucky was driving as Peter directed him to his Aunt's house to tell her the news of her great nephew. The woman would be devastated.

**Author's Note:**

> ta-da! winter break just ended for me and my sleep deprived brain pooped this out, it's lightly edited, if there's anything that stands out as wrong, then just tell me and I'll fix it. also I had it in my mind that they would be some kind of Russian gang that just decided to branch out to America. that's why Peter's ring is on his right hand instead of his left.


End file.
